


What Does The Cat Say？

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a cat, M/M, Magical Accidents, OOC, Obi-wan and his young boyfriend, Palpatine’s magic, Professor Obi-Wan, Sweet Sex, Teen Crush, Young Anakin, cunning kitty and it’s mischief, daily drama, poor professor Dooku, what a mess, 中文, 甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Obi养了一只猫，他并不知道这只猫也是他的小男友，ppt不停的蛊惑ani搞事情，最后一系列blabla事件后，Ani还是把人牢牢的抓到手了。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	What Does The Cat Say？

**Author's Note:**

> 其实都是ppt搞的鬼，  
> 因为活得太久能力太强，所以过的很无聊，  
> 于是就把喵猫都变成人来搞事情

高大的身影站在窗前，他身上还残留着性爱后的味道和淡淡的温度。金色的短发上冒出两个三角形的耳朵微微转动，Anakin趴在窗户上，垂着一双大眼睛，失望的看着那个人上车离开。  
Obiwan没有跟自己吻别，也没有说下次什么时候见面，甚至没有和自己再见。  
我只是问他愿不愿意跟自己固定下来，认真的交往，刚刚还柔情蜜意的人就慌乱的逃离了。  
肥胖的大黑猫灵活的跃到窗台上，蹲在他旁边，目送白色的轿车开远。  
“我早就说过，他根本就不爱你，”Palpatine眯着金色的眼睛，舔了两下自己的爪子，低沉的声音说道，“他只是馋你年轻的身体。喵。”  
“可能你是对的，”Anakin的手从玻璃上滑落，整个猫都沉入了黑色的阴影，再次抬起眼睛时，金黄的瞳孔闪闪发亮，“但至少他还喜欢Ani。”  
Palpatine低沉的笑了两声，连带脸上的胡子微微颤抖，嘲笑他的愚蠢和肤浅，“不要那么天真，我的孩子。人类都是目光短浅的生物，他只是喜欢你小时候的可爱样子，等他发现你已经长大，很快就会抛弃你了。喵”  
“可是你这么老了，Dooku依然喜欢你。”Anakin不满的低头看着他。  
Palpatine放下爪子，金色的瞳孔转了个圈，低声说道，“想要学习我黑暗的力量吗？让你的奴隶，永远爱你哦。喵。”

Obiwan回到家里的时候，内心有些慌乱，差点绊倒在Ani身上。他将这只成年的豹猫从地上抱起来，歉意的抚摸着他光滑的脑袋 。  
Ani扬起头，在他的下巴上磨蹭，急切的寻求Obiwan的亲呢和抚摸，想将刚刚性爱后缺失的温存补回来。  
“好了好了，”Obiwan把趴在自己肩膀上的Ani拽下来，他仔细的观察了一下这只已经成年的大猫，“Ani，你是不是又长胖了。”  
“喵”——我没有。  
“Qui-Gon教授是对的，我不应该纵容你吃那么多。”  
“喵”——你就总是听信那个怪老头，我长得非常标准，做人的时候有六块腹肌。  
“好吧，从今天起，减少三分之一的分量。”Obiwan叹口气，把Ani放在地上。  
“喵”——不可以的！我还在长身体。你不能这样对待我。不要把我放下来，抱着我，Obiwan，继续摸我。  
Ani围着他的脚打转，焦急的伸出爪子爬上Obiwan的小腿，企图重新回到他的怀抱。  
Obiwan没有注意它的动作，他皱起眉看着手机信息，真是令人头疼的事情。就不应该一时鬼迷心窍跟那个高中生上床，虽然他确实可爱有活力，但这个年纪的孩子总是太过于执着和傻气。  
他究竟是怎么想的？想要跟一个三十多岁的人建立稳定关系。Obiwan叹了口气，真是个孩子，分不清性需求和爱的区别，他略微滑动拇指，有些为难将那个号码屏蔽了。  
Ani还在叫，嗓子中不停的咕噜咕噜响。  
“Ani，不要再叫了，我不知道你究竟想说什么。”  
可怜的Ani想说，在这一天，他失去了自己的口粮，不论是肉体，还是精神上。

Skype里传来Qui-Gon爽朗的大笑，Obiwan则头疼的捂着太阳穴。  
“听上去他真的很喜欢你。”Qui-Gon笑道。  
“听上去他真的很幼稚。”Obiwan翻了个白眼，Ani正趴在他胸前用柔软的爪子来回推耸踩奶，这个动作在他还是个小猫的时候显得非常可爱，经常会让Obiwan不由自主的微笑。但它现在已经成年了，推耸的非常有力道，让Obiwan想起来那个大眼睛的高中生，总是喜欢在做爱的时候揉动他的胸肌。  
于是他把Ani拽下来，放在了桌子上。不满的小猫咕噜咕噜的用嗓子嘟囔，围着他的笔记本来回打转。  
“如果你不想陷入高中生的迷恋中，最好一开始就不要招惹他们。”Qui-Gon说道，“你这样拉黑他会伤害年轻人的感情。“  
Ani喵喵的叫起来表示同意。  
Obiwan抬头看了它一眼，“我已经准备跟他断绝来往了。”  
Ani呆住了，它难以置信的瞪大了眼睛。  
“这件事总归是有些奇怪。”Qui-Gon点点头，“但你一定要跟他当面说清——”  
“嘿！”Obiwan愤怒的呵斥道，“你在干什么Ani？？！！”  
Ani将他的咖啡杯踢倒在了键盘上，它只是想要扑过来靠近Obiwan的脖子，却被无情的推开了。  
“喵”——你为什么要跟我断绝关系？我做错了什么？  
“它好像也想说什么。”Qui-Gon摸着胡子好奇的看着屏幕里巨大的猫屁股，“Ani可能也同意我的观点。”  
“喵”——闭嘴吧！臭老头。  
Ani回头对着屏幕里的大脑呲牙呵气，它的后背高高的弓起来。  
“它真是越来越不听话了！”Obiwan有些愤怒的挥手将它推开，对Qui-Gon说道“今天早上他从柜子上跳下来把我砸醒！我差点被他踩死，现在胸口上还有两个脚印。”  
“喵”——那是因为你睡过头，差点错过我们的约会。  
“看看我的手机，上面全是它的牙印。”  
“喵”——谁让你总是看别的猫的照片。  
Ani瞪大了眼睛，扑上前想亲吻他的嘴唇。Obiwan挥手将它拨到一边，严厉的训斥道“你已经不再是小猫了Ani，就不能注意一下自己的行为！今天不可以在屋子里过夜了。”

Ani蹲在围栏上，懊恼的看着屋子里乱翻的Obiwan，他在找自己的钥匙，似乎正准备出门。  
他当然知道Obiwan要出门，就在刚刚他收到了Obiwan的短信，约他在咖啡店见面——听听看，不是酒吧，不是旅馆，是一个普通的咖啡店。  
“你在他心里的地位已经越来越低了，喵”Palpatine跳到他身边，得意的展示着Dooku的新手机。  
“他说我胖了，还要给我减粮。”  
“他只是不想给你买好吃的罐头了。喵”  
Ani的目光越来越恼火，“Obiwan要跟我断绝来往。”他小声说道。  
“他根本就不想你有性生活，记得绝育事件吗？喵。”Palpatine提醒他。  
“他想跟我分手。”Ani的大眼睛垂下来，看着自己晃动的尾巴尖。  
“我以为你们从来就没有交往过。喵”Palpatine毫不留情的戳破了他。  
“他要跟我分手。”Ani忽略了这种嘲讽，坚决的又重复了一遍，迷茫而伤感的说道，“我不是很明白，做人的时候他觉得我太年轻，但是变回猫他又嫌弃我老。”  
“想知道来自黑暗面的建议吗？喵”Palpatine眯起眼睛，盯着年轻豹猫长相标准英俊的侧脸。  
“你有办法阻止他？”Ani的耳朵一下子竖了起来，圆溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨的看着Palpatine。  
“如果你愿意拜我为师，喵”狡猾的Palpatine眯起了眼睛，那张臃肿的大脸上五官挤成一小团。它轻轻的伸出爪子，把Dooku的新手机摔到了地上，玻璃屏立刻碎了个稀烂。  
Ani这个傻瓜愿意做任何事，只要能将那个愚蠢的人类留在他身边。

Obiwan还没有走到咖啡厅，一辆飞驰而来的轿车就停在了街边，巨大的摩擦刹车后，他惊奇的看到穿着机车服的Anakin从驾驶位上下来，不认同的皱起眉，怎么看怎么觉得这辆车眼熟。  
“Obiwan——！我不同意跟你分手。“Anakin一开车门就在大街上吼叫道，引得路人都好奇的看过来。  
“你能不能小点声。“Obiwan低声呵斥道。  
“是因为觉得跟高中生在一起很丢脸吗？”Anakin不管不顾的大声喊道，他冲过来抓住了Obiwan的手腕，“我还以为你会喜欢性能力好的年轻身体，早知道——”  
“Anakin！”  
Obiwan简直想在路人笑意的目光中一头撞死，他已经后悔跟这个没头脑约炮了，Anakin显然并不明白自己做错了什么，那双大眼睛无辜而紧张的盯着他，明晃晃的亮光在颤抖——好像犯了错的Ani，它被扔出门外的时候，也是这样快哭出来的表情。  
Obiwan扶额，好像很愤怒，但又无法真的对着这张脸说出什么绝情的话语，他放软语调尽力温柔的说道，“我们能不能坐下来好好谈一谈。”  
“不要——”Anakin吓的差点把尾巴竖起来，上次听到这种语气，差点被送去绝育。他抓着Obiwan的手腕强行将他塞到车里，“我说了，不论如何我都不同意。”

寂静的街道巷中，一辆黑色的路虎停在路旁的临时车位上。偶尔，有几辆疾驰而过的汽车在街上呼啸而过，丝毫不会注意到这边的异样。  
车子会晃动几下，里面发出一阵压抑的闷哼声， 有时突然几声高亢的呻吟声会突然传来，在寂静的巷子里格外清晰，一只洁白手按在车窗的玻璃上，似乎挣扎着想脱离，但很快又被拽了下去。  
车里狭窄的空间内，Anakin下身的牛仔裤只拉开了拉链，露出三分之一结实的臀部，压在身下的人身上快速密集的耸动着。  
Obiwan被仰面放到在车座上，失神的张着嘴，不断被少年弄到嘴角流出口水。  
“啊……Anakin，哈……停，嗯……外面……会看到。”  
“你明明很兴奋，”Anakin小声的反驳道，“还那么紧”，他抽动的时候明显感觉到肉穴紧张的吸力。Obiwan早上回去后洗了个澡，他身上还带着那种清香扑鼻的味道，这是他的沐浴露，每次Ani都会蹲在浴室门口闭着眼睛感受。就像现在的Anakin，闭着眼，趴在他脖子上用力的吸气。但是很显然，被内射的很深，没来及流出的精液，随着性器的抽动被带了出来。  
每次插进去，Obiwan的双眼就蒙上了更深的迷雾，双腿不自觉的缠上了Anakin的腰，被扯的乱七八糟的衬衫露出了微鼓的胸肌，果然有一对还未消散的粉红色脚印，Anakin忍不住伸手去揉，感受着手心里带着温热的肌肉触感。  
“对不起，我不是故意的。”他贴的Obiwan的脸蛋磨蹭，感受柔软的胡须和他滚烫光滑的脸颊，带着奶味的鼻音撒娇，“不要跟我分手，Obiwan，我以后一定少吃一点。”  
话是这样说，想到昨天晚上怀里人那坚决无情的模样，Anakin用力插的更狠了，Obiwan被插的酸痛不止，害怕被发现的羞耻让他确实获得了不一样的快感。混身发抖的想要更急切的索取，再深一些，再粗暴一些，年轻人的身体坚实有力，让人欲罢不能。  
“呜……啊！……啊、啊啊……Anakin……好深……快点，啊，再快一点…呜！……好硬……”  
白色的臀部磨蹭在皮质座椅上，一双又白又嫩的大腿被按着分开，姿势很别扭，两人都沉醉在对方的呼吸晃动中，未完全褪去的薄薄衣料似乎无法掩盖混身火热的互相需求。  
四周很寂静，偶尔有车子飞驰而过的响声，车内的气氛有些暧昧，Obiwan看上去那么香甜软糯，四目相对，他有些害羞的转过了头 。密闭的空间内，能清晰的听到两人撞击发出的咕叽咕叽声，Anakin趴在他身上，不停的亲吻在他脸上胸前胡乱亲吻，一双大手抓着他的胸肌来回揉动，白嫩的股间嫩穴被插刀红肿，一些白浊被粗大的性器带了出来，站在他的臀部。  
“嗯……啊！……Anakin，我，啊……快点……到……，快……“  
Anakin抽插的速度越来越快，他看着Obiwan痛苦又舒服的表情，眉头轻微的皱着，那诱人的嫣红薄唇，还在发出诱人的娇喘呻吟。  
“我很抱歉。”他低头亲吻水润火热的红唇，每次用力的深入都会重复一边自己的歉意“我很抱歉，Obiwan，我以后一定听话。”嘴上说着抱歉的Anakin却迟迟不肯从他身上起来，他突然狠下心深吸口气，抓着Obiwan的腰部猛烈的耸动了几十下。里面那种湿热蕴结的肉壁绞缠吮吸着他的下体，抽出来的时候，也绞缠着不让抽出去，插进去的时候，有欲作抗拒的抵抗，肉体真好美妙。Anakin舒适的直喘息，差点喵喵叫出声，  
“不要离开我，Obiwan，求求你，不要跟我分手。”  
“Anakin……Anakin……啊！啊啊！！Ani——！”  
Obiwan达到了高潮，他抓着少年厚实的肩背，仰着脖子，挺着被揉弄到粉红的胸，还在不断被侵犯着的股间已经泥泞一片。  
释放后的Anakin满足的趴在他身上舔着Obiwan的脖子，帮他擦去流淌着的汗水，这种混合了自己味道的气息，让他舒适的发出阵阵哼唧。  
Obiwan慢慢的从高潮中回神，他有些疑惑自己刚刚为什么喊出来Ani的名字，可能这个大男孩看上去，实在太像他的Ani了。也许可以带他回家，看看自己的Ani。  
“我什么都听你的，“Anakin把坚硬的短发蹭在他脸上，小声的带着哀求，“不要扔下我。”  
Obiwan带着苦恼和无奈叹了口气，他不知道该如何推开这个麻烦，或者可能，在心底里他并不想推开这个少年。  
他渐渐恢复的理智和目光停留在副驾驶座后，那里夹着一本书。  
Obiwan将被压着的手抽出来，拿起那本书，翻了一页。  
——送给尊敬的Dooku教授。Obiwan Kenobi。  
“Anakin。”  
“嗯？”还在他脖颈间磨蹭的Anakin满足而舒适的哼了一声，眼睛都没有睁开。  
“你是Dooku的什么人？”Obiwan终于知道，他为什么觉得这辆车眼熟了。

Ani舒适的趴在Obiwan脱下的睡袍上，他转着圈踩了几下缩成一个圆坨，歪着脑袋发出咕噜咕噜的声响。昨天他成功的挽回了Obiwan的心，黑暗面真好啊——Ani心想，Palpatine可真是个智慧深不可测的长者。  
只是他还没有想好要如何跟Obiwan解释Dooku的事情。  
啪——花瓶被打碎在了地上。  
Ani睁开眼站起来，Palpatine被卡在了窗户缝里，它肥胖的身子无法从狭窄的空隙里挤过来，正疼的直哼哼。  
“老师。”Ani跳到地上，一下变成了人形，浑身赤裸的帮他把窗户打开。  
“怎么样？你是不是成功了，我亲爱的孩子。喵。”Palpatine费力的蹬了两下短粗的后腿，从窗户里爬过来，眯起眼看着它，根本不需要回答，少年所有的心思都写在脸上，它就差摇晃着尾巴得意的炫耀。  
“非常成功，Obiwan答应我，只要成年了就可以正式交往。”  
“哦，我可怜的孩子，我很不愿意这样说，但他恐怕欺骗了你。”Palpatine幸灾乐祸的说道，它故作惋惜的叹气，“我害怕很快他就抛弃你了，还有我可怜的Ani。喵。”  
“这是不可能的！”Anakin愤怒的大声叫道，“我已经跟了他很多年了，他不会抛弃我的。”  
Palpatine优雅的舔着自己的爪子，眼睛里闪过狡猾的光芒，“相信你的老师，我刚刚看到他在外面跟漂亮的姑娘接吻，他马上就要带回你的替代品了。”  
门果然被打开了，Palpatine扭动着跳到电视旁边，一脚踢开了音响，闭上眼睛缩成一团，伪装成一个黑色的播放器。  
“Ani？”Obiwan在召唤他，Ani小步跑过去，呆滞在那里，Palpatine没有说谎，Obiwan身上带着女人香水的味道，他的胳膊上跨着一个竹篮，两只刚刚睁开眼睛的小猫趴在边上好奇的看着自己。  
“认识一下，Luke和Leia。多么可爱的小猫。”  
Palpatine睁开了一只金色的眼睛看着他——我早就说过。喵。

在黑夜的掩护下，Ani跳进了Dooku家的窗户，他高声喊着Palpatine的名字，没有任何回答，大厅里面响动着巨大的摇滚乐，把它的毛都震飞起来。  
没有Palpatine的肥胖黑影，大厅里，Dooku那些高级定制的衣服乱七八糟的扔了一地，到处都是外卖盒子和吃剩下的残羹冷炙，一个穿着黑色睡袍的白头发老头，咬着鸡翅膀疯狂的打电玩。  
Ani走到电源旁边，愤怒的拔下了电源线，整个屋子立刻安静下来，变回来人形的少年恼火的看着他。  
“师父，”  
“你在这里做什么？”Palpatine把耳机摘下来，随意的扔在一边，“被赶出来了吗？”  
Anakin不想说话，他皱着眉头随便找了件衬衫套上，“你也太过分了，如果Dooku回来的话会打死我的。”  
Palpatine无所谓的摊了下手，“这是学习黑暗力量的代价，我的孩子，替我背锅。”他看上去真的像个温和慈祥的老人。  
“黑暗的力量完全没有效果。”Anakin气鼓鼓的坐在他旁边，抓起鸡翅塞进嘴里。“Luke那个臭小子竟然咬我的耳朵！而我只是在它脑袋上轻轻的拍了一下！我发誓！那个傻蛋可能根本都没有感觉！Obiwan就把我赶了出来！  
他说我打碎了花瓶和音响，还说我欺负小猫！”  
“我看到下午那个姑娘也在。”Palpatine添油加醋道，他躺在沙发上，好笑的看着少年圆润的后脑那对猫耳朵失落的耷拉着微微晃动。  
“Padme，我早就觉得他们有问题。”Anakin愤恨的说道，“我以前一直以为Padme喜欢我，她明明只是想摸我才来拜访Obiwan的。”  
“你看，”Palpatine安慰的拍着他的肩膀，凑到少年的耳边低声说道，“他就是一个骗子，假装说爱你，喜欢你，其实他只是馋你的身子。现在他有更好的选择了，就会毫不犹豫的抛弃你。”  
Ani犹豫的抓着吃了一半的鸡翅，嘴里鼓鼓的却无法继续咀嚼，他惊慌的目光在来回摇摆，“唔该肿么慢（我该怎么办？”  
“我有个好办法，让他彻底接受你，不知道你愿不愿意尝试。”Palpatine诱惑道，他沙哑的笑了两声。  
“真的吗？？？“  
“你可以，这样——”  
门被推开了，惊愕的Dooku看到大厅里这垃圾堆一样的景象，差点一口气憋在嗓子眼，他的目光看到坐在沙发上的人，惊讶的差点跳起来。  
Anakin已经跳起来了，他一下子蹲在大理石茶几下，耳朵炸毛，弓着背嘶吼，忘记了自己保持人形的Anakin一点也没有意识到这种行为有多诡异。  
“Sidious教授？？！！”Dooku惊呼到，  
“我以为——”我以为你早就死了。  
“你怎么——”你怎么从棺材里爬出来了？！！  
“今天——”今天你得有两百多岁了吧！？？  
“啊，Dooku，我最亲爱的学生。”Palpatine尴尬的笑了两声，“我从国外休假回来，发现你们以为我死了，只好在你家里借住。”  
Dooku不太确定自己到底看到了什么，他瞪大了眼睛，早就听说去世的老教授穿着睡衣坐在自己的沙发上，一个带着猫耳朵的高大少年呲牙咧嘴的蹲在茶几上。  
Dooku僵硬的表情瞬间变的五颜六色，他一下扔了手里的钥匙，举着胳膊高呼冲出门外，  
“Obiwan教授！！！！闹鬼啦！！！！！！”

Obiwan出门找了一圈，也没有发现Ani的身影，他微微的叹了口气，关掉手电往回走。  
自己是不是真的很过分，大晚上把它扔出门去，但不知为什么那种得寸进尺的样子，总让他想起Anakin。仗着自己的喜欢，总是在惹恼他的边缘试探着伸出爪子。  
它可能真的很不喜欢小猫，Obiwan心想，Qui-Gon说的对，可能在Ani的世界里，自己就是它的唯一，不喜欢跟别人分享这种感情。  
猫的占有欲和嫉妒心，虽然它看上去总是若即若离。Ani喜欢喵呜喵呜的嘟囔，好像有时候在撒娇，有时候是抱怨，但其实Obiwan从来不知道它到底想说什么。  
只有在他怀里才会安静的小猫，只会粘他一个人的小猫，是不是，也想要他全部的爱意。  
Obiwan叹了口气，也许应该把Luke和Leia还给Padme，Ani的情绪可能会好一点。  
但是我已经无法给它全部的爱了，Obiwan微微的笑了一下，嘴角轻轻的勾起来，想起那个鲁莽青涩的少年，他也像猫一样的机灵可爱，总是带着那种无辜又恼人的楚楚可怜。  
Ani也许会喜欢他，两个一模一样的家伙，Obiwan抬起头，突然看到一个黑色身影越过Dooku家的围栏。  
“Anakin？你怎么在Dooku教授家里？”  
“我无处可去，”Anakin扑过来拥抱了他，他咬着obiwan的头发小声的抱怨道，“只有Palpatine肯收留我。”  
“Palpatine？”Obiwan笑出声，正想继续问他，另一个人走了过来，一个慈祥温和的白头发老人，趴在围栏上跟他打招呼。  
“晚上好，Kenobi教授！”  
Obiwan微微惊讶了一下，他见过院系走廊里Sidious的照片，“Sidious教授，我以为——你在国外？”他没好意思说以为他已经去世了。  
Palpatine点点头，“没错，我刚回来不久。这是我的侄子，Anakin，看上去你们早就见过。”他故意聊侃。

“你的猫很可爱，”Anakin放任Luke和Leia使劲咬自己的手指，其实刚刚长出牙的小猫咬的并不疼，他只是不喜欢Obiwan宠爱他们的样子。  
Obiwan愣了一下，有点遗憾的说“你应该看看我的Ani，你一定会喜欢他。”  
“它去了哪里？”Anakin故意问道，年轻的脸上带着得意狡猾的微笑，将Leia抓起来抱在胸前抚摸她柔软的绒毛。  
“它跑出去了。”Obiwan有些不自然的说道，耸耸肩试图掩饰这个小小的谎言。  
“一定是有人欺负了它，”Anakin把Leia举起来偷偷对着它呲了下牙，还没有他手掌大的小猫被他吓的喵呜喵呜直叫，“小猫是不会自己离开家的。”  
看到Obiwan有些茫然的低着头坐在一边，他放下Leia，挪到Obiwan身边，摸索着触碰他放在腿上的手指，“有时候你经常忘记要关爱它的内心。”他把脑袋放在Obiwan的肩上，目光热切的看着他的脸庞。  
“Ani确实总像要说话，只是我听不懂它在说什么。“Obiwan叹了口气，他习惯性的用手抚摸肩上的小脑袋。  
“他说——“Anakin的声音越来越低沉，渐渐带上了情欲的味道，向着他的耳朵吹气，“说他好喜欢你，好想要你。”少年的手环住了他的腰，慢慢的顺着衣服伸了进去，摸着温热的肌肤慢慢上移。  
Obiwan想要推开正在他身上的人，也许回到卧室会比这里更好。正要张口的，一个热切的吻凑了过来，来不及说出口的话被堵了回去。同以前一样热情的深吻，彼此津液的融合、绞缠。充满了年轻蓬勃的力量、侵略性的吻，Anakin的手将他的衣服推到了胸口，顺着这个吻将人按在了沙发上。  
两人终于分开时，身上的衣服已经在推攘间拽的乱套，Obiwan扶着撑在身子两侧的手臂，迷离的盯着那双热切真诚的双眸。他已经放弃了反抗，赤裸的肌肤上，可以感受到少年精装结实的肌肉，像一只刚刚成年的小兽，迫不及待的想要投入到野性的战斗中，少年那种强大的气势笼罩着他，带着急切的爱意和欲望将他控制在怀里。  
“Anakin……”他小声的叫着Anakin的名字，伸手抚摸少年不那么服帖的短发，那种追逐他手掌磨蹭脸蛋的模样，像极了他的Ani。  
“Ani……”他试探着呼唤他，少年愣了一下，似乎被这样的称呼刺激到，手指摸索着伸到Obiwan分开的腿间，猛地探入。  
“啊……唔……Ani，有润滑剂……”Obiwan有点吃痛的呻吟起来，但没有得到回应，探入的手指已经开始迫不及待的抽动着探索起来，带着刺激的舒爽，让他涣散含春的眼眸里逐渐盈满情欲。  
“啊——”他稍微的呻吟被堵回了口中，白嫩的大腿被拽开，着急的少年扶着自己的性器微微一挺，将并未完全打开的后穴顶开，如他想象中一样的甘美娇嫩的包围。  
被突然插入到嫩穴深处的舒适和敏感，让Obiwan本能的前胸挺起，结实肉感的胸肌白嫩饱满，肉嘟嘟的乳头在这一个挺起中，更显得诱人美丽。Anakin好喜欢他的手感，抓在手掌中，轻轻的揉动，听着Obiwan微弱羞涩的呻吟。这是在他还是小猫的时候，就一直梦寐以求的事情，源自兽欲本能的索取。  
有些惊吓的Obiwan本能的后穴深处锁紧，Anakin被吸的低吼了声，随即低头含住他一侧的乳头，连乳晕都含了进去，一边狠命的吮吸、嘬咬起来，一边用力的继续抽动。  
“嗯……哈，Ani，……嗯…………轻点……“  
不敢大声呻吟的Obiwan抱着Anakin的肩膀，低声的忍耐着喘息。想要他别插的那么深，别那么用力。  
可正在娇嫩内穴里抽动的少年正在兴头上，那里听的进去，更可况嘴里的乳头又香甜的令人迷醉。不但没听，反而把他压的更紧，冲刺进入更深的部位后，被按摩吸附的性器，狠干起了里面的嫩肉。他的一只手伸进后面，大力揉捏着挺翘圆润的臀部，另一只手抓住没有吸到的一侧胸部，又重又狠的揉捏。  
Obiwan很快被这样略显粗鲁的行为弄的呻吟连连，眸里迷雾重重，在少年身下无力的扭动，口中只能发出越来越激烈诱人的喘息呻吟声。被刺激到勃起的性器斜着挤压在两人的小腹中间，随着磨蹭起伏的动作，呤口里溢出浓稠的腺体液，当体内的动作撞击到前列腺点时，Obiwan仰着头，靠在沙发的扶手上呻吟着射了出来。  
少年的精力和体力比他想象的要强悍的多，也热情的多，他已经被弄到腰身酸软，高潮后的疲惫让他连扶着Anakin肩膀的力气都快没有了，而他一点射精的意思都没有。  
他能感受的到体内那根性器带着热情和生命力的炙热、冲动。Anakin托着挺翘滑腻的屁股，紧紧的贴着自己的胯下，啪啪啪的往里猛冲！  
“啊、啊啊！啊啊啊！！！……”  
沙发的弹性，似乎使Anakin总有种使不上力的无奈，无论怎么样用力的冲刺都不能获得期望的快感，射不出来，不想这样没有达到极点的时候就释放。哪怕胯下肿胀充血的快爆炸了一半，Anakin依旧咬着牙强忍着释放的欲望猛进用力。客厅明亮的灯光下，水晶灯明亮折射的炫目光芒使Obiwan的眼睛更加迷离，眼前似乎只有少年强健有力的身躯，和他滚烫贪婪的目光。  
而Anakin眼前似乎只有那能激起他兽欲的淡蓝色眼睛，温柔迷离饱含着宽容和对他鲁莽的无限谅解，吞进他性器的幼滑紧致的后穴，那饱含着他的滑腻火热的嫩穴，不断的收缩、蠕动。内部紧闭的软肉嘬吸着头部，嫩肉绞吸着坚硬的柱身，娇嫩丰厚的臀肉按摩着他的囊袋，一切的一切都那么销魂蚀骨。引诱着他，不断的抽出、再更猛烈的插入，更用力的插到更深、更热的地方……  
“好舒服，唔”Anakin低头不停亲吻着他热爱的嘴唇，喉咙里发出一种快乐的呜咽。  
“Ani……，Ani，……“  
Obiwan被操弄到浑身酸软，他搂着Anakin的脖子抚摸着他颈后的短发，无力的承受着一边又一边深处腾起的快感。几乎要完全失去意识，Anakin终于紧紧的俯下身压着他的身体，在他耳边低吼着，充血肿胀到极限的粗壮，猛的干进已经被插弄到烂熟的肠壁深处，抵住最为娇嫩敏感的嫩肉，狠命的研磨、重顶！  
Obiwan被磨的张大了嘴巴，发不出声音，身子在不住的颤抖，肉穴痉挛着收缩、锁紧，疯狂的蠕动 。Anakin头上的汗珠滚落在他脖颈间，嘶吼着的少年在嘬吸绞缠着他性器的后穴内，射了出来。温度略高的精液流淌到充血肿胀的肠壁上，像是电流般的快感从后穴迅速窜至四肢，又汇集到大脑，使Obiwan的眼前瞬间一片空白。  
他感觉到那些湿热的亲吻，落在自己脸上，带着舌头舔舐的感觉，从他的额头一路梳理到下颚的胡须上。他这样粘人亲密的行为真的好像Ani，Obiwan有种不好的预感。  
射完了的少年还不肯抽出去，插进自己射满精液的甬道里，轻轻搅动，Obwian的肚子里酸胀到了极限，浓精在他的体内晃荡着，顺着两人交合的缝隙缓缓流淌出一点痕迹。  
这种快感的极限状态耗费了他最后一丝力气，在Anakin火热的怀抱中，他放任自己睡了过去。

清晨，Dooku的电话把他从梦中叫醒，Obiwan挣扎摸到床头上的手机，抓抓头发，发现自己已经在卧室床上了。  
Dooku的声音听上去也很疲惫，隔着卧室窗户，Obiwan看到他拿着一根绳子站在自己院子门口来回张望。  
“Obiwan，你看到Palpatine了吗？昨天Sidious教授突然来访可能把它吓跑了。”  
“抱歉，我没有注意到。”Obiwan稍微揉了一下眼睛，“Sidious教授还好吗？”  
“他很好，”Dooku稍微停顿了一下，略带抱怨的说道“他昨天晚上抓着我改文章。感觉又回到了悲惨的博士时代。”  
Obiwan表示非常同情，他的目光被床脚的声音吸引了，一个4.5岁的金发男孩吮吸着手指站在那里看自己收藏的中世纪骑士剑。  
“稍等一下我出去帮你找Palpatine。”Obiwan挂掉电话，有些疑惑的起身，皱起眉柔声问道，“孩子，你有什么事吗？”  
小男孩羞涩的笑了一下，低着头说道“我和妹妹饿了。”  
Obiwan掀起被子从床上起来，走到他面前蹲下身，“也许你应该去找你父亲，”他没忍住揉了揉男孩的头发，好笑的看他仰起头在自己掌心里磨蹭。  
“爸爸在睡觉，我想叫他醒过来。”男孩说道，他的目光看向床边的柜子。  
Obiwan回头惊讶的张开嘴，来不及阻止了，黑发的女孩从柜子上一跃而起，直接落在了床上。  
“啊——”床上的人在重击下猛然弹起，“Leia，你做什么？”Anakin怒吼道，脑袋上的耳朵竖起来抖动了两下，只用了一只大手就把女孩抓了起来。  
“爸爸，我饿了。”Leia一点也害怕他凶巴巴的样子，眨着大眼睛高声叫道。  
Luke急忙笨拙的爬上床，金色的耳朵从他的头发里冒了出来，他跌跌撞撞的扑到Anakin的肚子上，差点给他撞吐血。  
“爸爸，我也好饿。”  
两个孩子连哭带叫的嚎起来，混合着一些细弱的喵喵叫。  
手足无措的Anakin忍不住呲着牙呵气，真是Palpatine的好办法。  
“Ani？”  
听到叫声Anakin的耳朵下意识的转动了一下，在他的身体做出反应前，耳朵已经出卖了他。  
Anakin心虚的低着头把两个孩子按在怀里，慢慢的试探着抬眼看向Obiwan。  
他正抱着胳膊，皱眉看着自己。  
“我希望你能给我一个合理的解释。”  
Anakin低着头咕噜咕噜了半天不说话，他的耳朵来回转动，一看就是在想什么新的鬼主意。“去找妈妈。”他小声的将Luke和Leia推向Obiwan。  
饿的快哭出来的小猫连滚带爬的扑过去，抓着他的手哭喊，“好饿，妈妈，我们好饿。”  
那种细弱柔软的哀求，令Obiwan心软，连靠过来的Anakin都再一次被原谅了。  
“除了我们三个，你不许再有别的猫了，”Anakin抱着他的脖子磨蹭，半撒娇半威胁的说，“也不许再跟那些女孩子见面。”  
Obiwan挑起眉，有些好笑的看着他，“你做猫的时候嘟嘟囔囔，变成人了就只想说这些？”  
Anakin抓起他的手，放在自己脸上慢慢摸索，他靠在Obiwan的肩膀上，抬头看着那双毫无责备的蓝眼睛，得意洋洋的晃着尾巴。  
“不，我还有好多好多话，要慢慢的说给你听。“


End file.
